Rhapsody
by drinkingfiction
Summary: AU: Two teenagers use the gift of music and a bond to communicate when they can't find each other. LillyxJoe. Based off of August Rush. Different twist. CHAPTER THREE UP! R&R.
1. TRAILER

**Rhapsody**

**T R A I L E R**

**They had a bond that was unbreakable as children…**

_Shows Lilly and Joe running in a field together as kids_

**Nothing could stop them**

_Shows them running into a house, past their parents and siblings, all with shocked expressions._

**Until**

_Shows Lilly, 13, crying and waving, Joe staring out the back window of the car as they drove away._

_Flashes_

_Shows Lilly whimpering, "I miss him so much. I just wish he were here, Lord. I need him here so much."_

**Now, as teenagers,**

_Shows Joe playing guitar, in front of a crowd, having the time of his life_

_Shows Lilly playing the violin perfectly in a large hall, filled with people_

**They are as close as they can be**

"_I haven't seen her…in ages." Joe states plainly to his brother, "-But for some reason, I feel like when I play-I know this sounds stupid, but I feel like…like she can almost hear me. Is that crazy?"_

_Kevin shook his brothers hair and patted him on the back, "Yes."_

_Flashes_

"_I can feel it." Lilly spoke softly._

"_Feel what?" a female voice adds._

"_The music." Lilly says, "His music."_

**And when she's sent off into the world to be her own,**

_Shows Lilly crying as she hugs her knees._

_Flashes._

_Shows Lilly packing a bag._

_Flashes_

_Shows Lilly turning towards the house, staring at it, than exiting the house quietly._

**No where to be found by any of her friends or family**

"_You have to help me find her Joe! Her family is going nuts! It's like they think she's dead or something!" Miley yells into the found, a complete wreck._

"_There isn't much I can do really." Joe complied, knowing fully, he could do something about it._

"_Chase her. Find her. I don't care what you do. –But I know you are the only one in their right mind to find her." With that she hung up the phone._

_Flashes_

_Shows Lilly playing her violin on the streets of New York._

**He may just be…**

_Shows Joe running mildly through crowds of people, shoving them out of the way._

**The only one…**

_Shows Joe in a subway station, talking to a man, showing them a picture. Man gets shocked expression._

**That can save her.**

_Shows Joe running, yelling her name loudly, "LILLY!"_

_Flashes_

_Shows Lilly being shoved up against a wall._

_Flashes_

_Shows Joe guitar slapping_

_Flashes_

_Shows Lilly guitar slapping_

**Joseph Jonas**

_Shows Joe laying in his bed, listening to the music._

**Emily Osment**

_Shows Lilly sitting at a pew in a church as the choir sang._

**Miley Cyrus**

_Shows Miley talking to some one on the pay phone._

**Kevin Jonas**

_Shows Kevin walking through the hallway of his home whispering quizzically, "Little brother? Oh, little brother, where art thou?" laughing._

**Nicholas Jonas**

_Shows Nick staring at the television with a worried expression on his face._

**In…**

_Shows Lilly dancing in the streets of New York, to the beat of the 'music.'_

_Shows Joe running through an audience._

**Rhapsody**

_Flashes_

_Shows Joe staring at Lilly as she plays her violin on a stage, in awe._

**Coming Spring 2008 to Fanfiction Dot Net.**

"_I believe in music, like some people believe in fairytales."_

-------

**(Author's Note: OH MY GOD. OO…I AM NOT DOING THIS. I swore myself off of making any other story until Like Fuego or Contradicting Lyrics was finished. Yet, here I am! In the flesh! **

**Don't ask me how I'll fit this in, but I will. Don't worry.**

**I saw August Rush about a week ago. My God, it was amazing. I regret not seeing it in theaters, I'm sure it was really magical. –But this is the greatest movie of the past few years in my book so I just had to write a fanfiction based off of it. **

**For some reason this trailer sucks. I usually sum them up fairly well, this time…not so much. I hope to have the first chapter up in the next two weeks or so. I can only update so much. I have like…three stories on the line right now. So, yah. **

**If nobody wants to read this, I WILL delete. So, for the trailer, I ask of you to review. Just this once! (:**

**Taylor xoxo)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUGUST RUSH, OR THE IDEA. IT ALL, EXCEPT FOR THE BACKGROUND HISTORY OF THE CHARACTERS, AND A FEW SMALL THINGS BELONG TO WARNER BROTHERS HOME ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY. KTHNX.**


	2. Joe: Introduction

**Rhapsody  
C H A P T E R O N E**

Wyckoff, New Jersey was stunning this time of year. The air was so pure, the orange colored leaves were falling one by one as the season shone through, but what I was most astonished by was the beautiful night sky. It seemed so cold, and dark; she would have loved this, maybe, possibly, more than I ever loved her. And these are the things that make me feel like this night was as if it were a portrait painted of my heart.

I've never been able to explain why I ever saw anything in her, and still do. I find myself thinking of her, and have to remind myself I haven't seen her in five-six years, at least.

It's times like these I wonder if she thinks about me as often as I think about her, her beauty, her gracefulness, her personality, her love for everything that ever dug itself into her heart, but most of all…her soul.

That soul that was able to capture you more than her first glance heart ever would. That soul that loved you, life and everything in between.

I probably could name everything she loved; God, her family(most of the time), her friends, her dark red rain boots, dancing in her room when she realized no one was watching(other than me), anything with the name, "Chuck Taylor" written across it, ever-lasting Willy Wonka "Gobstoppers"…all of these are things that she adored and couldn't live without. –But not once have I ever seen something capture her heart and soul the way music did.

She used to tell me no one would understand it. She used to say that music was the only thing that was ever there for her. Music was her escape and it was safe to say that she loved many aspects of music; from Christian Rock, classic rock, pop, even the sugariest, classical, hip-hop. So much more that I probably don't even know.

-But I'll never forget the day that she looked me straight in the eye and said so nonchalantly, "You know, Joseph, sometimes I think you may actually understand music the way one should."

She had finally let me in. We were twelve at the time.

From than on it was like she was born into my family. We were absolutely inseparable. Even the days we were some how separated, it amazed me how much she had grasp onto my heavy heart.

I also remember our first fight. Now that I look back, it was one of the stupidest fights of my career.

I vaguely remember me dating a girl. Candy? Mandy? I don't remember the least bit. I remember she wanted me to stop hanging around _her _so much. I really like her, and I was just a dumb kid, so I tried this for a day or so.

Although she should have, she didn't leave me because of this. Her mom somehow got sucked into a job she hated, and they were off for Malibu. I could cry just thinking about the expression on her naturally pretty face when she broke the news.

The expression on her face through that car window was the worst of all though. She just gave me this glossy, numb stare. Wiping a tear, she was out of eye sight.

-And to think my family walked back into the house, seconds before just giving a wave, going on through life, as if it _didn't_ just end.

We kept in touch. Those days where I was sitting in a food court, or at my computer desk, or during break of class and her name and stunning photograph showed up on the bright screen of my phone were the best moments of my day.

But life dragged on, she probably found other friends, a whole new best friend who probably thought the way I thought about her. Or atleast though he did, but I can promise you that no one will ever love her the way I do.

I haven't heard her voice since I was fifteen. God, has it been that long? To think that I'm eighteen now…

I haven't felt her gentle touch since the day she pulled me into a deep warm hug, her tears soaking through my t-shirt.

I want more than anything to know what she's doing, and if she thinks about me. I want her to be happy. I want to know what she looks like now.

She probably is gorgeous, no, I know she's gorgeous. I just hope life hasn't done to her like it's done to me. Dreadful, people changing, promises breaking, death, back-stabbing by so-called friends. I never want her to experience that. Ever.

She's too good for this world anyway. Unlike every other girl I've met.

Yes, I've dated. I've dated four or five girls since we stopped talking. All of them, I was hoping would get me over her. I always ended up comparing them to her, realizing the girl would never live up to her.

I didn't exactly realize it was possible to think of a girl you haven't seen since you were thirteen. Some may say it's impossible, some have told me to get over it. Although, they told me this when the wounds of her leaving, were fresh.

I haven't shared my thoughts of her with anyone. Not even my own brothers. My own mother, whom I've shared every tidbit of my love life with. My dad, who I still tell knows everything about me.

-But this one thing in life, no one knows about. I know what'd they say.

"God, get over it Joe. Face it, Lilly's never coming back."

--

**A/N: Next, I'll introduce Lilly's full on character. You know, her thoughts and feelings, her prospect on life.**

**I'm sorry I haven't written up this chapter, I just have had major writers block. –But I'm deleting my HSM stories and am now focusing fully on my four HM stories. **

**Thank you for the reviews everyone! I went back and read them today, they just make me so happy to know that there are people who understand my love of music AND being fangirlish! Haha!**

**R&R if you have time. (:**

**Taylor xoxo**

**DISCLAIMER: APPARENTLY, IT'S ILLEGAL TO OWN PEOPLE&MOVIES THAT HAVE ALREADY BEEN CREATED. WHATEVER. FEDERAL LAW SUCKS. /**


	3. Lily: Introduction

**Rhapsody**  
**C H A P T E R T W O**

Malibu, California was really warm tonight. I can't understand why anyone would want to stay here their entire lives.

I understand that it's a wonderful place to get a head start into the music career, but it's just so hot here all the time.

Wyckoff wasn't like that. Neither were the people. They were so cold all the time here. Everyone here thinks they are God's gift to the world. –And they all think they are the greatest musicians to ever step on the planet. Except my two best friends: Miley and Oliver.

After I left him I never thought I'd ever meet two people who got me. –And they still don't the way he did. –But they love me. –And I love them. So it all works out okay.

I tell them about Wyckoff, and the people there. Maybe more than I should.

They know about the house I lived in, the things I accomplished in that small town, and even one boy who I never thought _wouldn't_ play a major part of my life. I've shown them pictures. I've shown them video. I've told them the stories, but I know it's impossible to capture the magical effect Wyckoff, New Jersey has on you through any of these things. You just have to be there, to be quite honest.

Malibu will never have that effect. Sure, it's a really amazing place to live sometimes. You'd be surprised at the amount of celebrities that hang around here. –And not the mention, the driving distance between here, Burbank, Los Angeles and Hollywood. –Yet, I know that there is only one town that my heart belongs to. –And it's only because _he's _there. _They_ are there.

I don't know why I still think about him. In reality, I know he's just a figment of my imagination now. I know I will never have the pleasure of gripping onto his figure ever again, smelling his shampoo as I did this as well. Or even get to hear his music before my very ears.

The only connection I had of him now was a MySpace. He and his brothers, Nick and Kevin, now have a little MySpace 'sensation', if that's what you'd like to call it. They have 1200 friends. They aren't famous to a certain extent yet.

I leave my birthday, and picture off of the page. It just says, "Lilly" on the display name. So all he can do is wonder. If he hasn't forgotten about me, that is.

Not to mention my parents would kill me if they knew I had a MySpace. I don't know why my mother ever married that man. He's changed her perspective on me, life and everything in between since the day they tied the knot.

I can't get her to agree to anything now. It's always, "You better ask your father, darling."

'Daddy' is a big wig at his company. He thinks he is all and knows all. The only good fact about this man is that he's twisted, but he doesn't have the guts to be abusive or kill anyone. It might just be that he's not smart enough to though.

'Mommy' doesn't have to work anymore due to 'Daddy's' new found work ethic. She mostly shops, tends to him, and shop. She's not the same person anymore, at all.

All I want to do is play. Not my violin, although that will have to do until I convince my parents to buy me a guitar.

My parents think that playing the violin in a few groups here and there makes me well-rounded. Turns out, my violin playing has made me 'California' famous. Meaning: anyone that likes independent Classical music in California, knows who I am and asks me to play certain banquets, parties and such.

I don't like this. The violin is a beautiful instrument. No complaints there. –But it's just not what I want to play.

I'd rather play the guitar. I'd rather play the piano. The violin is just not me.

-But even though I'm at the ripe age of eighteen, apparently I can't decide things on my own, according to my parents.

-And that's why I'm leaving this. I'm leaving this to move onto better things. To follow the music where ever it takes me.

-And if the music happens to take me to Joe Jonas, than I won't complain.

--

**A/N: So this is not the best introduction I could have done of Lilly. I'm looking forward to later chapters. I seem to be better at dialogue than writing descriptive, mind-set form.**

**I have this whole story planned out. Beginning to end. Wow, that is a FIRST! **

**Read&Review, I'd love to hear what you guys think. **

**& btw, the last reviews were amazing. Seriously guys, you seem to be really pumped for this story, as am I. I've actually put it before Contradicting Lyrics. Haha.**

**Taylor xoxo**


	4. Joe&Lily: Out of Place

Rhapsody

Rhapsody

C H A P T E R T H R E E

Lilly slowly crept into the dark kitchen, backpack and keys in hand. Her mind was rushing, her heart was thumping; if she made this out without a sound and found a way not to screw this up, it'd be the world's biggest miracle.

Her black converse hit the tile floor softly, the whole time, on her tip-toes. As she stepped, her blonde hair would sway, falling into her face a few times.

She stuck her hand to the mellow yellow banana stand, on the navy blue marble counter. Picking the stand up slowly, her eyes set upon a large wad of money, once hidden beneath fresh, ripe bananas and the pegs of the stand.

Handling the rough, green paper, she counted 859 in cash. It would last her awhile, but she'd need a job sooner or later.

- - -

Joe laughed and rolled over, letting go of his video game controller, picking his vibrating phone up.

As he tried to control his laughter, he clicked the Send' button, "Ayo!"

"You're late."

"Nice greeting, Kevin."

"You're late, where are you?"

"Goofing off with-"

"Mandy?"

"Yeah, Mandy, what of it?"

Joe glanced towards his blonde friend, who's eyes were slightly more open than they were before at the sound of her name. She shrugged and began her try at Tony Hawk: Underground.

Joe could hear a sigh on the other end of the phone, "We've got practice. Have you forgotten?"

"Yahh, sorry 'bout that."

"Just get here soon, Garbo's garage."

-click-

Joe had no time to even tumble in his brain the loud rumblings of yelling he'd get from Nicholas about his late-ness.

"What was that about?" Mandy asked as she watched her friend drop his silver Razr phone beside him on the couch cushion.

Joe sighed and clicked his tongue, "I'm late for band practice."

Mandy's face scrunched up, "Ooshhh." Signaling this was bad.

"Yeah." Joe glanced towards her out of the corner of his eye and slowly got up.

"This is the third time this month, what's with you and all your," Mandy made quotations, "forgetfulness?"

"To be frank, I'm feeling off lately."

"What are you on?" Mandy laughed.

"Shut up." He nudged her as they walked down her hallway, "I'm serious."

"Okay, what do you mean, in all seriousness?"

"I just.." Joe sighed, "swear on your white raybans you won't tell a soul."

"Sure thing, babycakes." She winked and crossed her arms, leaning against the door frame of the bathroom and he combed his hair.

Joe paused and didn't talk for a few seconds, contemplating on how to interpret this, "There was this girl I knew.."

"Lilly Truscott, am I right?"

"Uhh, yahh, that's her." His eyes shifted from her to the mirror, her to mirror twice, "I haven't talked to her in absolute ages."

"Sooo??"

"So, it's weird because I've been thinking about her a lot lately."

"Why?" she asked, her face scrunching again.

"How am I s'posed to know, Mand?" Joe barked.

"Woah, sorry, yo." She lifted her hands in the air and made a gesture for him to continue.

Joe shook his head and walked out the bathroom, Mandy following.

"So what does this have to do with band practice?" Mandy asked as he grabbed his sweater and sunglasses off her kitchen table.

He turned on his heel and looked her straight in the eye, "I've had my mind on so many other things, it's crazy. I've been contemplating things more than ususal, thinking about my actions, everything I say…I write…"

"You write?" Mandy looked shocked.

"I write."

"About what?"

Joe slipped on his sunglasses and gave her wink through the black lenses with a smirk, "Nunna."

Joe swiftly made his way to the kitchen door and through the front door, shutting it behind him.

- -

Lilly swung her bag over her shoulder and put her hand on the front door. She was confused, but knew she wanted to do this.

She loved her mother, but she had changed, and she needed something more than this…place they call a town. She loved her best friends, but they'd move on with out her. They had their things and she had her's. So she knew all of this would be okay.

But it still didn't keep a tear escaping her eye as she whispered, "Bye," softly and left her house, nowhere near ready for what New York would bring her.

- -

A/N: -shields self- Don't hurt me! I'm sorry! Like Joe, my mind has been on other things than fanfiction or anything like that. So, I'm sorry I'm behind. Next chapter is either, I PROMISE, tomorrow night or early Tuesday morning.

**R&R if you can. (:**

Taylor xoxo


End file.
